futretfandomcom-20200215-history
Gotta Speed Keed
When I was a POPUFUR ???, look me into THE CHURCH To see a BANGING band He said, "SIT DOWN, when you grow up Would you be the savior of the brooooooo ooo o (broken performed) The ??? and the damned?" He said, "Will you defeat them Your FRIENDZONE, and all the FUCKING TWAT The plans that they have made?" "Because one day I'll leave you A LEARN ??? to lead you in the summer To join the I'M AFRAID." IT'S SO LOUDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!! Follow me, set me free, Trust me and we will escape from the city. I'll make it through, follow, follow me, set me free. Follow me, set me free, Trust me and we will escape from the city. I'll make it through, follow, follow me, set me free. Follow me! Oh yeah! Rolling around at the speed of sound, Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow. Can't stick around, have to keep moving on, Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out! Must keep on moving ahead, No time for guessing, follow my plan instead. Trusting in what you can't see, Take my lead I'll set you free. (Ehmmmm, that's my dick, Suck my dick, That's my dick, Get of my ass, Sucking at the hard dick, A fucking whore, Fuck me like a bitch, Fuck me like a stealthy bitch, This is my dick and This is my fucking ass, Ready for the travel dick, Ready for the in???? ??? in my ass I'll suck you dirty dick, Fufufuck me like a bitch Fufufufuck me like a What the fuck?) Must keep on moving ahead, No time for guessing, follow my plan instead. Trusting in what you can't see, Take my lead I'll set you free. Must keep on moving ahead, No time for guessing, follow my plan instead. Trusting in what you can't see, SUCK MY DICK YOU MOTHERFUCKIN STEALTHY BITCH Gotta go fast Gotta go fast Gotta go faster, faster, fast-fast-faster! what kinda animal you wanna be dingus? ???, he's on the run! ???, he's number one! Them, he's comin' next, Shut the fuck up, Simon Gotta go fast Gotta go faster, faster, fast-fast, faster! fast Gotta go fast Gotta go faster, faster, fast-fast, faster! go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go! Soooooooo niiiiiiiic X Soooooooo niiiiiiiic X Soooooooo niiiiiiiic X Soooooooo niiiiiiiic X Nope When I was a young boy My father took me into the city To see a marching band He said, "Son, when you grow up Would you be the savior of the broken The beaten and the damned?" He said, "Will you defeat them Your demons, and all the non-believers The plans that they have made?" "Because one day I'll leave you A phantom to lead you in the summer To join the black parade." (Follow me, set me free, Trust me and we will escape from the city. I'll make it through, follow, follow me, set me free.) Danger is lurking around every turn Trust your feelings, got to live and learn I know with some luck that I'll make it through Got no other options, only one things to do I don't care what lies ahead No time for guessin', follow my plan instead Find that next stage no matter what that may be Take my lead, I'll set you free.